Primal Instinct
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: *Maji Series* The Meletus ordeal is over and now Li's birthday has arrived. One thing the gang didn't count on when planning this party is it'd be this surprising. Femslash. Buffy/Faith Dawn/Li. R
1. Chapter 1

Aye everybody it's Kool-Aid in tha place!!!! So I'm workin on this here fic, originally started by none other than xxXAngel of fireXxx, the Maji Series, if you haven't read it, go read it cos....it's pretty damn interesting!!! So I'm Uber Honored that she trusts me with this baby here, so read, review, lemme know how i'm doin. I hope to do it major justice, but you should really go read the others first!!! found on her profile. Now on to the story, I bring you..... PRIMAL INSTINCT!!!

* * *

**LPOV**

It's been almost two months give or take a few days since the whole Meletus thing. Buffy, Faith, and Dawn have decided to move back into the states to live here with me. I was just gonna stay here, but Dawn wouldn't take no for an answer. So now, my house is like Slayer/Maji central. Buffy and Faith are getting more involved with the new slayers and helping out Giles. So when I said Slayer/Maji central, I meant it because not only are Buffy and Faith bringing in new slayers, but Evy and Rex are coming over all the time. Sometimes I find abandon cubs, pups, and chicks. And sometimes I take in very weak adults. Whew, talk about a full house! But it's helping the world and that's what my dad wanted. Even though he was a jerk my whole life, except the ending, he still remembered the mission. Oh! I almost forgot! Rex and Evy are gonna have a little rugrat running around! Yep, Evy is expected to deliver within a week. And also… today's my birthday… ugh.

"I don't see why y'all had to make a big deal about it, it's just another year," I say. I don't like birthdays, never did, especially mine. Dan is driving us all to this new bar that opened up called Hooligan's and Dawn along with Buffy and Faith are dragging me along. Ugh. I don't like parties; I guess you could say that I'm a home and hearth kind of girl. Because what I enjoy the most is staying home either sleeping or reading.

"Just another year? Just another year?! Li, honey, I love you, but sometimes I just want to shake you,"

"You can shake, rattle, and roll me all you like baby," I say as I give her my cat got the canary smirk.

"HA! Nice one Tig," she laughs out while giving me a high five. The innuendo was there and I had to take it.

"You two are such dorks," Buffy says rolling her eyes.

"But B… I'm your dork…" Faith says with a smirk on her face.

"And I'm your dork…" I say to Dawn with my kitten pout. No one in this world can resist it… not even Buffy.

"Ok ladies, we're here. Y'all have fun, a'ight?" Dan says as he pulls up at the front entrance.

"I make no promises," I say and then I feel Dawn slap me on the shoulder. So we go inside and I see decorations and stuff all over the place and almost every Maji I know is here, Slayers from the school in Cleveland are here, The "Scooby gang" are here and of course Rex and Evy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LI!!" they yell out at the same time.

**DPOV**

Li's just standing here now, unreadable expression. I'm not so sure this was a good idea after all. That is until she turns to Faith, they both grin, and make a break for the bar. Great. I turn to look at Buffy whose looking as lost as I am.

"But she-?" she starts and I nod.

"Yep."

"And then-?" she goes again and another nod from me.

"Uh-huh."

"So she's not mad?" Buffy finally asks. I shrug.

"I don't think so." I say glancing at my girlfriend. She looks calm enough but there's an underlying tension in her shoulders. I'm sure Faith notices it as well. I'm about to make my way over to them but I feel a hand on my shoulder stop me.

"Let them have a few minutes. Let's go say hey to the guys." Buffy says. I nod, sparing one last glance at Li. I hope we didn't just make a mistake.

**FPOV**

"What's wrong Tig?" I ask. She turns to me and tries to glare but it breaks into a defeated look. That grin she gave me a little ways back was just a front. I know these things.

"Nothin Faith." she starts but I don't wanna quit.

"No, really, what is it? Is it the party? Don't get mad at Dawn cus it was all my fau-" she cuts me off with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fine, Faith. I'm not mad just.....shocked is all." she finishes in a whisper. I'm about to say somethin else but...... "What?" she asks. I look around and shrug. Maybe it's just me, but I get this weird feelin' somethings gonna go wrong here.

"Nothin'." I lie quickly but then I sigh. "I just think tha- Tig? Li? Salali?!" oh shit. I rush to catch her before she passes out. Oh boy, Dawn's gonna kill me. I hear a growl. It wasn't my fault and I'm gonna die. Oh great, I'm too hot to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

What have these two gotten into now?! They're always doing something they shouldn't be and it's like taking care of children! I swear! Wait, something in Faith's voice....panic. That's actual panic. That means there's something really wrong with my girlfriend. I glance at Buffy in worry and rush over only to hear Li growl in my general direction. She whimpers and burrows closer to Faith whose looking confused, freaked out, and just a little bit fascinated as Li's appearance changes from my usual well kept, totally hot girlfriend to some kind of....ick. That's all I can say as she changes to a rather unflattering....

"Cave-woman!" Buffy shouts.

"How much you been drinkin, B?" Faith asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, no! I- I recognize that face from w-when I was all Cave-Slayer like!" Buffy exclaims. Faith looks to me.

"You're sister...." she trails off.

"Hey don't look at me, she's your girlfriend." I say holding my hands up in defense. Finally Li stops whimpering and opens her eyes. She engages in a staring contest with Faith before she springs up and nudges Faith in the shoulder then she sniffs her.

"Ah! Tig, what the hell?!" Faith says moving away from my girlfriend whose trying to sniff her. Faith backs into a wall, Li following the entire way, and just sits there for a moment while Li traces her face. She looks so freaked.

**FPOV**

Alright, Li's really startin' to scare me. I mean, since when does she trace my face? She'd better be lucky I trust her cos nobody, and I do mean nobody touches the face.

"Friend." she says pointing at my chest sniffing me again. I sit up and tilt my head to the side and study her. Maybe there's somethin to this Cave- Li thing B's goin' on about. But I mean....Fred and Wilma didn't act like this!

"Yeah." I say with a nod. She smiles happily but frowns when B gets closer.

"Bad!" she says before yanking my shoe off and throwing it at Buffy's head before we can stop her.

"Li!" the pint size yells. Li hangs her head and walks over to Dawn like a sad puppy. I stand up over Buffy and glance down at her. Yep, she's gonna be out a while. "You can't just throw shoes at people's heads! I-it could be dangerous!" she yells like she's scolding a two year old. Li just sits there, on her haunches and scratches under her arm and stares like she's inspecting herself. Then she looks back at Dawn before transforming again. Holy fuckin Spiderman!

"She's a Saber Tooth tiger!" I yell excitedly. She's still got her white coat though and you can still tell it's her but man....that is so cool. She walks over to Dawn's hand, and rubs her head under it gently. It's sorta awesome to watch cos even though she's so obviously not herself, she's still gentle as a bird with D. Movin' away from D, she comes and sniffs my leg, what is with this girl and sniffing me?! She seems satisfied I guess cos she just flops down by my feet. I look from Li to Dawn then back again. I just shrug.

"Hey Dawn, go get Giles?" I ask. She stares at her girlfriend before nodding and moving away. I look down at Li who looks up at me all innocent.

"Hey Faith why is bu- gah! Tiger! Really... really big tiger, with very long fangs..." Xander yells then gulps audibly "Wha- Wha- Why is that inside the club?!" he shrieks. Li growls but he doesn't notice.

"Its her birthday." I say with a shrug. I mean, I don't have a real serious problem with Xan- man, but I wont go outta my way to be nice to him. Li growls a little more and stands up to bare her teeth at him. Those are intimidating. She moves forward on one paw but I kneel down. I start rubbin her neck.

"Hey, Tig, calm down. Don't be mad at Xander, he didn't know it was you. And I gotta say, you're a little scary." she growls at me. "Hey now, I'm just sayin, right now, you don't look like the Li we know. But don't go tryina munch on him. I think he might taste like rubber and well, it'd piss Dawn off. You know how you get when you're woman's all mad and well, now isn't the time for some good ole lovin'." I keep whisperin to her.

"Are you talking to her?" he asks like a dummy.

"Nah, I'm tellin her where I keep the hot sauce for when she eats you." I retort sarcastically.

"I actually believe that." he mutters. Li growls again.

"C'mon kitty, we're goin for a walk." I say standin. Getting away from him is the best thing I can do right now. Li stands there growling for a minute but she turns to me slowly. "I just saved your ass Xander, the least you could do is act like I've changed." I throw over my shoulder. I'm a little distance away when I hear,

"I would if I believed it." I just close my eyes and sigh. Li turns, she's about to pounce but I get her attention.

"Hey!" I whistle and snap my fingers. She looks up at me, "Lets go get some food while your lady's yappin to Giles." I say. She growls in his direction once more before following me. This is gonna be a long night.

**DPOV**

Giles looks like he's confused but I'd be confused if I was talking faster than Willow on speed but you'd think after hanging around her for so long he'd know how to interpret things in a quicker fashion cos hello, I'm not getting any younger and he's not getting any younger and Li's not getting normal and this is all ju-

"Salali is a Cave-Woman you say?" he asks wiping his glasses.

"Is that all you got out of that entire explanation?!" I ask, five minutes and that's all he understands?!

"No, I also understand that Buffy is now unconscious and it looks as if Faith just saved Xander's life." he says gesturing towards Faith and Li. She's kneeling beside Li, stroking her neck, like a owner does their pet. I nod.

"Probably so. Anyway, what do we do?" I ask. He wipes his glasses.

"Well if she is devolved as you believe, which I must agree seeing as she is now a Saber Tooth Tiger instead of her regular state, we must consult the books. We have dealt with a Cave-Slayer before but never a Cave-Maji." he explains. I feel the hairs on my arm stand up. I look around and notice something very very wrong.

"What about a _group_ of Cave-Maji?" I ask in a high pitched tone. He looks confused.

"What do yo-" he starts then looks around. "Oh bloody hell." couldn't have said it better myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah guys, sorry it took so long. This was originally supposed to be out by wed. but things happen and i got a little occupied. But since i'm finally home and not somewhere else, things are good and the next chapter will be out soonish. also thanks a bunch for the reviews, they're really appreciated. :)

* * *

**FPOV**

The pint size would kill me if she saw how I was treatin Li.

"Ready?" I ask. She crouches down and raises her head slightly. I throw a piece of raw meat up and she hops up to catch it. She munches it down but stops suddenly and lifts her head into the air. She sniffs around before turning to leave the corner we're in. I ran to a store really quick and back after usin my belt to tie her under a table. I asked nicely so she stayed put. I step up to follow her and notice she's in prowl position. Low to the ground, claws retracted so she's not makin a sound. I can't believe I'm doing this; I drop down to the floor beside her and follow her line of vision. "What? What is it?" I ask in a hushed tone. She doesn't even look in my direction but instead pounces on a slayer. Screams, growls, yelling, that's all that is heard. I jump up after my point three seconds of shock wears off and wrap an arm around her neck. She jerks around and scratches at me but only manages to scratch my arm. "Fuck!" I hiss.

"Faith, what's going on?!" yeah pint size, cus I know.

**DPOV**

one minute I'm talking to Giles and the next I'm watching Faith try and wrestle Li off of a younger slayer.

"I don't know!" she yells back after I ask my question. I didn't really expect her to know....just....y'know. Finally, she's able to pull Li off, but not after she grabs a disgusting chunk of the slayer's arm. Faith falls back and lets Li land on her before trying to get up.

"No I don't need any help! I'm fine!" she yells. Finally I snap into things and rush forward but Li's already free and turning to Faith. She raises a paw and brings it down to Faith's chest, pinning her to the floor. She leans closer and like...roars at Faith who just stares up at her.

"Get. Off. Of. me." Faith grinds out. I haven't seen her this mad in a long time. Li doesn't move and I can tell Faith hasn't moved cus she doesn't wanna startle Li and have to hurt her. "Move." Faith tries again.

"L-Li? Ba-baby you might wanna....uh...move." I try. Nothing happens until Faith springs up startling almost everybody in the room and causing Li to roar like nobody's business. Faith stands in her fighting stance and Li crouches.

"Faith? This isn't a good idea." I hear from my left. I turn to see Buffy standing there eying the two of them. I hear a few low growls and look around the room at all the Maji and notice they're eying Faith like a piece of fresh steak or something.

"Come on you two, calm down." I try again really hoping this doesn't get too outta hand.

"You heard your lady Tig." Faith tries. She's actually relaxed herself enough to look casual. She shrugs and walks over to Li and the entire room holds their breath it seems like......

**XPOV**

For Buffy's sake I'd really like to trust Faith but I mean....she just can't be trusted.

"Xander she saved your life." Willow says sighing. I told her about what happened and I'm not so sure.

"I dunno, Wills. What if they set it up to try and make Faith look good?" it seems like something they'd do.

"Xander, lets be realistic here; has Faith done anything to make you think she wants you dead?" Willow asks. Uh, is she just forgetting what she put us through?

"She hasn't changed Will, she's just better at hiding it." I mutter. "People like her cant' change." I add.

"People like what Xander?" Willow asks defensively.

"Killers!" I yell. Her face darkens and I realize my mistake. "No- no Will, wait, I... I mea-" she holds up a hand.

"Just....get a book and start looking Xander." she says in a whisper. I move towards her but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Perhaps Willow has the correct idea at the moment." Giles says. I go to speak. "And do learn when to shut up and think." he adds before turning back to one of the few books Will teleported back here. I close my eyes and flop down. I should keep my mouth shut.

**FPOV **

Tig growls again.

"Ah shut up." I say moving towards her and petting the top of her head. I drop down in front of her and it looks like she's glaring at me. "If you were hungry, you shoulda said so." I tell her. She growls and snaps forward like she's gonna bite my face. I jump back slightly and thump her nose. That stops all movement in the room and she tilts her head to the side. I raise and eyebrow and she just lays down with her head on her paws.

"Wow." I hear. I look up at B's amazed face.

"I'm good, I know." I say. Cos it's true. Red comes rushin outta the back room lookin breathless. Maybe I'm not the only one that's good.

"Uh, guys? We might wanna, uh....move the Maji away from each other....and anything that's alive in general with the flowy blood." she says.

"Why?" Buffy asks.

"Cos, it c-could get pretty ugly. There's a-a possessiveness and i-if they think somethings theirs it wont be pretty when something else moves in on that something and then there'll be a whole lot of somethings fighting over something and they'll get hungry and start trying to eat anything with the flowy blood thing I mentioned earlier and they'll smell it cos t-they're sense are really strong right now and I'm sure they're hungry and guys Li is about to attack somebody." she babbles. It takes a second but I hop up in time to grab Li before she takes a chunk outta that same slayer. This time she's not wanting to go down though. I hear Red chanting then everything is still except me and the gang minus Li.

"Thanks.." I say. She nods.

"But we really need to move them to a secure, separate, location. It's only gonna get worse." she says. And that....actually scares me.


	4. Chapter 4

**FPOV **

Alright, we got everybody moved and stuff but I'm not sure what good it's gonna do.

"Red, you sure these things are safe?" I ask kickin some really unreliable lookin cage they made outta....i'm not even gonna ask.

"Yes, Faith. I'm sure, don't worry. They're magically re-enforced by your neighborhood Willow." Red says with a smile. I nudge the cage thing-y with my foot and offer her a smile.

"In that case, I'll relax." I say but I'm still eyein them. Which ever Cave-Maji is in here jumps in my direction and I flinch but don't move. My heart feels like it's beatin double time.

"Are you scared?" I hear. I glance down at B whose leanin against my side and shrug with my opposite shoulder.

"Not really, just worried about Tig, y'know." I half lie. She nods.

"Me too," she says and pauses. "I'm a little worried about Dawn." she adds. I nod,

"Yeah, the half pint must be in hell right now." I say. She nods and we glance over at Dawn whose pacin back and forth in front of Li's cage with a book in hand....

**DPOV**

These books don't have anything useful in them! Grah, pacing back and forth and back and forth for twenty minutes with this same damn book, re-reading the same damn thing, trying to keep this same damn tiger calm is not doing well for my nerves. Li lunges forward again almost startling me.

"Oh quit complaining. You're not getting outta there until we figure out what's wrong with you." I tell her. She growls at me and you know what, I growl back. Our growls get louder and louder until Willow passes.

"Aw, even devolved she's such a cute kitty trying to be angry. Yes she is! Just a cute kitty!" she coos knowing it annoys Li, and there are the fangs, "With very long fangs that make Willow go bye-bye!" and she's gone. I'm wondering if maybe Will didn't have somethin to drink too....

**BPOV **

Faith's trying to put on a brave front but I know she's a little afraid. I mean, Li's her best friend and all shoe related violence she's a pretty cool person and she's good for Dawn. I'm a little worried as well that we wont be able to reverse th-

"I'm afraid I have worse news," Giles starts, removing his glasses to clean them.

"What?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, it seems there are some missing volumes of the text we've been looking through." he states. And blank looks. "Very important volumes that could very well hold the answer to our current issue at hand." he continues.

"Well, they shouldn't be too hard to find right? I mean, how often will a group of dusty old books just be lyin' around somewhere?" Xander asks. He receives a glare from Giles.

"I believe you are misunderstanding my explanation, Xander. By missing I mean, they were within the Watcher's Chambers when the council headquarters was blown up." he says frustrated.

"Wait...wait...whoa, a'ite watcher-man, what you're sayin' is that the books got blown up, or well possibly blown up, and there's no other way for us to figure this out?" my girlfriend has such a way with words.

"That is pretty much the gist of matters, yes." Giles replies. Faith sighs heavily and lets her head connect with the table in front of her.

"Great." she mutters.

"Wait, I mean...there's gotta be somethin else...right? Somebody we could call?" Willow tries.

"Well for the past hour or so I've been trying to get in touch with our Boston Watcher's branch but no luck so far. I'll continue my efforts but I make no promises in a speedy solution." Giles says, ducking out of the room. Faith picks her head up and clinches her jaw.

"It'll be OK, Faith." I whisper. She shakes her head.

"I'm not the one ya need to reassure, B. You tell that to Dawn and Li." she says jabbing her thumb over her shoulder..

**DPOV**

That conversation and the forced smile Giles just threw my way does not help. I lean closer to Li,

"Don't worry baby, we'll figure this out." I say only wishing I believed it as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry in advance, it's not my best. It may seem weird, possibly make no sense, but i promise, Kool-Aid's honor, the next will be way better. hopefully longer.....

**A/N: SECOND FPOV ITTALICS ARE MEMORIES ALTHOUGH I'M SURE YOU'VE GOT THAT PART BY NOW....**

* * *

**FPOV**

_I'm glancin around the room quickly lookin for Li. She got outta her cage not to long ago and now I gotta find her before she hurts somebody. Not that I don't trust her it's just....she can be dangerous right now, y'know? I don't wanna have to hurt her to save somebody else and to be honest, I'm not sure I would. Ah what the hell am I sayin? Course I would, but I wouldn't like it. I hear a growl followed by what sounds like the scraping of nails and turn to my left. I don't see anything but my senses are tingling like a bad slap. I ease towards the darkened corner and crouch a little lower. There's nothin in my general line of vision still but I know something is here. I turn a corner slowly and allow my eyes to adjust to the sudden change of light. I can hear low growls and what sounds like grunts comin' from across the room. There are two figures hunched over somethin and it looks like they're goin to town. I start over slowly, stopping when one's head raises. Thank goodness I'm in the shadows right now. It apparently wouldn'ta made a difference anyway cos they just lower their head back down. I move even closer and start to recognize the figures as Dawn and Li. I get closer and notice they're eatin.....a I don't really wanna know but it looks raw. _

"_What the hell?!" I exclaim. They both look up and bare their teeth at me and growl and hiss. Moving away from whatever they were eatin, the advance at me, changin' into their tiger forms. The three of us are silent for several long, tense seconds before they spring. I barely had a chance to blink. As one of them lands on my chest, I hear a dude chuckle from somewhere........._

**BPOV **

Faith hops up quickly throwing the book across the room. She stands up, breathing erratic and looks around the room wildly. Dawn stands up,

"Faith? You, OK?" she asks taking a step closer. Faith scrambles away from her quickly and falls over her overturned chair.

"Baby?" I try. She just looks from me to Dawn then the door. Finally she stands, her breathing finally slowing.

"I'm g-gon- I-" she stops and I look at her worriedly. It's not like her to stammer this way. "Walk." she finally mutters. She walks out of the room and past Li's cage, jumping when Li crashes against it. I frown in confusion.

"That was...." Dawn starts.

"Weird." I finish.

**DPOV**

I'm not sure what that was all about but somethings really weird here. I saw Faith when she first dozed off but I mean, I've never seen her react that way to a dream before. What ever it is, it's got her really spook and I'm almost wondering if she's not just freaking out because of Li and everything. But maybe it's more. Whatever it is though, it can't be good for the rest of us if a slayer is that jittery.....

**FPOV **

Aite, I'm tryina remember stuff from my dream. I don't think it was just some ordinary, run of the mill nightmare to be honest. I think it might mean somethin here..... I close my eyes and remember.

_Li landed on my chest and bared her fangs..._

I groan and sit down....

_I threw her off me and got up only to be brought down by Dawn...._

I rub the heel of my hand into my left eye to block out the images but I gotta dig a little more.

"_Now, now girls, be nice to our guest...." I heard. I looked up at some guy, bout Giles' age, looked kinda familiar. "Good day, Faith," he started...._

I take a deep breath....

_I tried to move but nothin happened......_

"_Stop struggling, it'll make things harder," he said with a smile._

I furrow my brows....

_he smiled at me and it was even nice. Moving a little closer he leaned down, with Dawn and Li growing by my head,_

"_You can't stop it Faith. Nothing anybody can do at this point is going to help. It's too late." he continued. "Its over," he finished. He walked away from me to stand beside somebody. I couldn't make out the face of the person he stood next to but over the growls I could make out some of what he was saying..._

"_....not going to find...."_

"_Are they gone?"_

"_Of course not......." pause followed by a few more mumbles. "....books are fine...." _

and then I fuckin woke up! Dammit! There was something familiar about this whole thing but I really don't know what. It's like... hell I don't know. I'm pretty sure I know where I was, I've been there before, and just...the whole scene feels so..... this is hard.

"Are you alright?" I hear. My eyes snap up and land on D. She looks concerned and I'm guessin I freaked everybody out earlier.

"Yeah, I'm good." I lie with a small smile. I tilt my head. "How's Li?" I ask. She sighs and shrugs.

"I'm not sure, I can't.... I wish I knew what was going on in that head of hers. I wanna reassure her, but I'm not sure she understands me now." she says tiredly. I nod.

"Have you tried....have you tried y'know, thinkin like her?" I ask. I'm not sure what prompts that question but it seems like a good one right now. She frowns in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asks. I shrug.

"I dunno, you got the Maji in ya, she's still a Maji, think like a Maji." I say. I still don't know what I'm talkin about but on the inside, it makes since. She thinks like an animal, like Tig, she'll be able to communicate.

"No...." she trails off.

"Try it." I say. I glance up and see Giles standing close to us lookin' tired and wore out. "You a'ite G-man?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, not really. I just got word from Boston that they don't have the texts that we need." he says. "Bloody hell!" he exclaims slamming his hands down on the table. The gang rushes out and looks worried.

"Giles?" B questions. He sighs and removes his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If we don't find so much as the cause soon, I'm afraid it will be too late to reverse the affects." he says.

"I'm afraid if we don't figure this out soon, Salali my be in a permanent stage of ......" he lets it die off.

"Damn." I mutter. This day can't get any better.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello nice reader peoples! Don't hurt me. I had an ugly case of writers block which is slowly clearing and hopefully the updates wont be so far in between now. And in other news...this chapter is uh...well it's rated M for Dawn/Li lovin.....so yeah....sorry if its not that good though. Again I ask, don't hurt me. Well plz review, later days folks!

* * *

**FPOV**

Man these streets are crowded. I've been walkin' for thirty minutes give or take, but my head is nowhere near clear. I mean, I gotta deal with the possibility that we might not be able to save Tig. She's my best friend, my family, and to hear I might not be able to do somethin' to help her? It's not sittin to well. There's gotta be somethin' we can do. We just aren't lookin' hard enough or somethin'. We're... I'm failing her. I need t- shit. Listen to me. All this 'I' shit. I probably sound selfish as hell. Well I do to myself anyway. How is Dawn takin this is what's important. How's it weighing in on everybody else? Damn I need to think about other people sometimes bu- and there I go again. Me and Tig had a talk about this back in prison, she pointed out a few things one day....

_I'm strollin through the break yard, mindin' my own and here comes this dumb fuck. _

"_Lehane, how's Big Bridge been treatin' ya?" the fuckin guard sneers. I raise a hand to block the sun outta my eyes and roll them,_

"_I'm not in the mood for your smart ass mouth today, go away." I say simply. He chuckles with no humor, why can't he just roll over and die?_

"_What? She bein a lil' to rough on ya? Want me to tell her to cool it? Or is it her girls?" he asks and shakes his head with a leering grin. "I should ask her how much you're worth....see if I can get a taste for myself." he leans in closer and I smile sweetly before reaching across the table I flopped down at and grab his neck in a grip tight enough to make him turn pretty colors but not exactly kill him._

"_If you so much as breath like you're havin' greasy thoughts in my direction, I'll rip off that spare pinky you got trying to dangle between your legs. Got it?" he nods his ugly little head and I let go. He grabs his neck and glares at his laughing buddies. _

"_I'm gonna put you in solitary for that bitch," he says standing up._

"_And I'll report you for sexual harassment." I reply. He's done enough shit to these girls around here to get in a lot of trouble too. _

"_Whose gonna believe you?" he asks with a smug look._

"_I'll vouch for her. Pretty sure you're friends would too." Tig says comin outta nowhere. He goes to reply but one of his friends get his attention. _

"_Just leave em alone, Cole." the other guy says. The turd just glares at me and Tig before turnin away. _

"_You're a bitch." she says outta nowhere. I turn to her with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Excuse me?" I question. She shrugs as we start to shuffle back inside. _

"_Well you are. And a little bit self-centered too." she says casually. Who the fuck does this chick think she is?_

"_Look, I do-"_

"_There it is again. That 'I' word. Damn near everything you say starts with 'I'. Does the rest of the world exist to you?" she asks with a glance at me. _

"_Now hold the fuck up. What are you talkin' about?" I ask. She sighs once we're in the cell. _

"_Last night...when you told me about....Sunnydale," she starts. Boy she looks uncomfortable. "Everything was about how they hurt YOU, and how they did YOU, and how the rest of the world is against YOU. You never acknowledged that you hurt them just as bad." she says. I growl in frustration and she holds up her hands in surrender. "Whoa there Slayer, I'm just sayin. I think it's time you said it all out loud instead of just in your head." she says. I flop down onto my cot and growl again. _

_--_

_Lights out where like an hour ago but I can't sleep. I haven't talked to Tig since earlier and what she said...well it gets to me. _

"_Tig?" I call out softly. Nobody else could here it but her._

"_Yeah, Faith?" she replies just as soft. I sit up on the edge of my little bed and I can hear her rustling before she's sittin' beside me. _

"_I-- I know I hurt them too.....but it's just.... I was hurtin' so bad after t-the Finch thing a-and it just..... it didn't seem like they cared so I ju- I blocked them out. What they felt didn't matter, y'know? In my mind, I was doin right. Getting them back for how they treated me a-and it was..." I trail off not knowing what else to say. She's silent for a few minutes. _

"_It's ok to say that all of you were wrong. It doesn't make you or them anymore innocent in the situation." she says. I take that in and nod. We sit side by side for a few long minutes before I break the silence. _

"_Thanks Salali." I finally whisper. She nods._

"_No problem, Faith." is her quiet response before she goes back to her own bed. Thank goodness she didn't try to hug me...that woulda been awkward...._

At first, that conversation didn't really stand out. But now I'm startin to see what it all meant and how it plays into now. I mean, I still have problems with it sometimes and I do still think the world has it out for me on the passing day but now, I'm more comfortable with worrying about more than just myself openly.

**DPOV**

Giles doesn't think we can do this. But we have to. She can't stay like this. I just want her to be normal again so we can hold each other. Like after the first time we had sex after I became a Maji. I say had sex because we weren't making love, but we made a whole lot of noise....

_I jump on her like there's no tomorrow and devour her mouth. I feel this raw....need inside of me and my poor baby is gonna have to put out this fire. She kisses me back just as roughly, furiously. I bring my hands up to her hair and yank back a fist full, moving my lips down her neck. Nipping and biting, I pause when I hear her groan then pick back up when she growls. Finally, she spins me around so I'm pinned against the dresser. I moan deeply when her warm mouth moves down my neck and to my breasts. I push her away and yank her shirt and bra off before she can even breath. I smile seductively and push her back onto the bed. I quickly get rid of the annoying pants she's wearing. Going commando? I think I like it. I straddle her and moan lowly when my center connects with hers. I start to rotate my hips, slowly at first but I quickly pick up the pace. I start to feel a warmth bubbling deep inside of me and my eyes snap open and I release a feral growl. She returns the growl and reaches between us, entering me with two fingers. Flipping us over, she starts thrusting into me, using her weight as leverage and I only take a moment before my brain kicks in and I'm returning the very welcome favor. Our bodies move. Rough and panting with every thrust, grunt, growl and bite along the neck or collarbone. Finally we lock eyes and I can feel my orgasm and hers wash over me. Neither of us make a move to remove ourselves for long moments. Finally, we ease our fingers from each other and turn over on our sides. I smile at her and wiggle on top of her. _

"_I think I like this Maji thing. I'm ready to go again...." I trail off. She just kisses me and round two begins._

_--_

_That. Was. Amazing. I've never felt so sore or satisfied before. I roll over, fighting a wince and settle into Li's side. She hisses in pain and I move to kiss the mark I left above her heart. _

"_Sorry baby." I whisper, my voice hoarse. She shakes her head quickly and turns so she's facing me a little better._

"_Don't be." she replies kissing my forehead. "It comes with the territory." she adds. I nod and rest my head under her chin._

"_Will it always be like this?" I ask in a hushed, semi amazed whisper. I can feel her chuckle._

"_Probably so. There's something inside of you now Dawn and sometimes it's gonna wanna come out. With me, you can let her out." she replies. I nod and feel tears gather my eyes. Li pulls back. "What's with these? Did I hurt you?!" she asks starting to panic. I shake my head. _

"_I'm scared." I whisper. She nods and holds me tightly to her._

"_I know you are but no matter what happens, you have me and your family. We still love you." she whispers kissing my forehead again. I'm actually too tired to try and sort this completely so I nod and kiss her neck._

"_Love you too," I mumble drifting off to sleep._

I slept really good and woke up in the exact position I went to sleep in. I'm not sure how we managed that but we did. After I woke up, I just stared at her, taking in her features. Her face seemed so...enhanced and I noticed the way she subtly tightened her grip on me. Even in her sleep. Right now, I stare into her eyes, but they don't feel like hers.

"We're gonna fix this. I swear" I promise her. Because I know we have too.

**BPOV**

I can't imagine what Dawn is going through right now. All I know is I see the sadness on her face, in her eyes and I don't like it. I turn back to Giles.

"There must be something we can do." I reply. He sighs.

"Buffy, right now the best thing any of us can do is take a few moments to gather ourselves before we continue on." he says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We can't just si-" he cuts me off.

"I very well know time is running out, but without those bloody texts there's nothing I can do!" he snaps. He blinks, so do I for that matter, and looks apologetic. "Buffy i-" I cut him off.

"You're frustrated. I know. I'm sorry it's just...." I trail off looking in Dawn's direction. I can tell he followed my gaze because I hear him sigh.

"I know, Buffy. I know" he says. I shake my head and move to stand beside Dawn. She smiles up at me, it's a sad smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"We'll fix this Dawnie." I say. She nods.

"I know you will." she replies focusing back on Li. Li and I don't have the tight as sisters relationship but we definitely don't hate one another. I like her. A lot. She's good for Dawn and she really loves her. I don't know, I guess I just always felt that getting too close to her would impose on hers and Faith's relationship. Even though she said it wouldn't...

"_They always eat the cheetos. Never touch the lays...damn slayer and tiger..." I mutter looking through the cabinet. _

"_Looking for these?" I hear and whip around. _

"_Shit!" I exclaim putting my hand over my heart. Li tilts her head to the side holds up the cheetos. _

"_I have something that'll make ya smile..." she teases. I bound over and snatch the cheetos away before she changes her mind. She takes a seat across from me at the island and fixes me with a look._

"_What?" I ask after getting annoyed. She shrugs._

"_I dunno, just tryina figure somethin' out." she says. My ears perk._

"_What? Maybe I can help?" I offer._

"_Yeah. It's about you." she says simply. Me?! What'd I do?! _

"_Huh?" I ask dumbly. She rolls her eyes. _

"_Sometimes I get the impression you don't like me much but then I realize I'm dating your sister and I realize why. What I don't understand is why we never talk." she says. I shrug and shift on my stool._

"_W-what do you mean?" I ask. She just looks at me. How is it that someone can say so many things without moving their lips? I thought only ventriloquists could do that. Finally I sigh, "I don't know it just seems like...." I pause looking for the right word. _

"_It won't interfere with mine and Faith's friendship. Won't bother Dawn either." she finally says. I look away._

"_Its just... I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to take her best friend. You mean a lot to Faith, Li and I wouldn't wanna do anything to change that." Li snorts. _

"_Faith would probably have a party if we had a full conversation." she says with a smile. I offer a small smile back. _

"_I just..." she interrupts me. _

"_It's ok to get along with me Buffy. You're Dawn's sister and Faith's girlfriend, I think it'd be for the best if we got along." she said. I frowned._

"_You're right." I mutter. She smiles triumphantly._

"_Y'know, at first, I only liked you by default. Faith cared for you so that made you ok in my book, but I don't think that's really fair. So how about we just hang out today while our girls are out doing who knows what?" she offers. I smile and offer her some of my chips. _

That day was actually fun. We sat around and joked and Faith and Dawn came in looking all proud and happy. Things were good. My family was happy but now, something is a threat to a member of that family and I'm going to help her, then find out who's behind this and hurt them. Badly.

"Buffy! Giles just got Boston on the phone! They've got the books!" willow's happy voice interrupts my thoughts. Time to get to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Don't beat me, this is only part one. Part two will be up sooner than this one was... i promise. maybe monday since i'll be gone for the weekend. enjoy!

* * *

**No pov**

Night time descended among New Orleans, LA as people ran wild and rampant. The group of slayers, helpers, a watcher, and others were tied together searching for a cure they couldn't seem to encounter. Giles had been reading over the texts that had been teleported to them for hours. He was growing tired and not finding any answers.

Buffy and Faith were camped out off to the side, both with books thrown over their heads. Both of them were tired of reading and were about ready to call it a night. No one wanted to point out that they had only read for a total of thirty five minutes together.

Xander sat beside Willow, pretending to understand what all the Latin words meant. His eyes were tired, his head hurt, and he was hungry. Willow was engrossed in the book before her, oblivious to her annoyed girlfriend off to the side. Kennedy didn't research. She enjoyed action and right now she wasn't getting any action. Of any kind. And it annoyed her.

Dawn was out by Li's cage, watching over her. She had sat down all books several hours ago and was content to just watch her love. About half an hour ago, she started to feel a pressure building within in herself but wasn't sure of what it was. She felt all her nerve endings come alive and she wanted to pounce. She was hyper aware of everything going on around her but mainly she was aware of just how close Li was but she felt so far away.

"I can't wait to get you back," she said to the woman. Li just tilted her head to the side and raised an ear. She stalked back quickly towards the back of the cage and rushed forward, almost breaking the bars. Dawn started but didn't move away. Instead, something inside her that was getting harder and harder to tamp down, possessed her to let Li out. As soon as she was, she morphed into her human form and grinned in Dawn's direction.

"Mine." was the only thing she said before throwing the younger Maji over her shoulder and rushing from the building. No one would notice they were gone.

--

Li was rushing through the woods, not slowing down, only getting faster. Her only goal was to get her love somewhere private.

Dawn was over Li's shoulder, along for the ride. The view of Li's ass didn't hurt matters much either. She felt a burning inside her that wouldn't be extinguished. Not until she had Li in every possible way. Or at least as many as she could think of. Growling deep in her throat, she whipped her body upward which threw Li off balance. She landed on her back with a soft thud and exhaled air. She looked up at her lover who was looming over her, hair coming down framing her face and felt something within her snap. Her heart rate went into overdrive. Pupils dilated as they stared at each other. Both their breathing picked up as they felt their entire world shift.

--

The moon shined brightly up in the sky, looking down on two lovers who had yet to move from their places. One over the other, rapidly beating hearts in perfect sync. Finally, their vision focused and both growled. The fight had begun.

--

Dawn was the first to move. She felt the passion rumbling deep within her stomach before Li even touched her. She reached up, hooking her hands behind Li's neck and pulling her down for a heart-stopping kiss. It wasn't gentle in any sense of the word. It was rough, angry, sad, with the undercurrent of love over powering everything else. She flipped them over so that she was on top and broke away from her lover only when air was needed. The look in Li's eyes, the love and want, was enough to kick her into high speed. She needed them to be touching now. She needed them to be connected in a way where she didn't know where she ended and where Li began. She needed it all. And she was going to get it. She quickly removed her own clothing because Li didn't have on any. One usually doesn't when transforming. She laid out over Li, causing a deep moan to resonate through the wooded area. Reaching between them, she spread her lovers lower lips with her hand gently.

"You. Are. Mine." she growled before thrusting into Li quickly. Li only got lost in the sensation for a moment before she returned the favor. They thrust in and out of each other, panting heavily, moving as one until Li turned the tables. She removed Dawn's hand from between her legs before moving down the young woman's body until she rested firmly between her legs. She dove into her, tongue stiff and wanting, she went forward tasting Dawn. Letting out a primal moan, Dawn dove her hands into Li's messy hair, guiding her where she wanted her letting her know just how much pressure to apply by just a tug or in some cases a yank of her hair. She felt as if she was floating when Li's tongue moved to her clit and decided, this strange behavior from herself was not something she wanted to give up. When she came, it was long and hard and with a ragged moan that broke free from her throat. Panting, she finally came back to herself and started at her lover. They weren't done yet. In fact, the night was just starting for the two.

--

Giles blinked as yet another book contained everything but the information they needed. He was getting beyond frustrated and it was beginning to show.

"Oh! I- I found something!" Willow exclaimed, scaring Xander awake and causing him to fall from his chair. Everyone looked at her expectantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey folks! Here's your next chapter :D.

AN: i'm not 100 on the translation but i'm confident that it's as close as i'm going to get it.

_Is should exsisto suscito! EGO sum cruentus splendens! = This should be exciting! I am bloody brilliant!_

* * *

_  
_

_**Dawn pov**_

I've been laying here about an hour or so just watching Li. She looks so peaceful. Like my girlfriend and not some cave person. I miss the real Li. All this waiting around that we've done most of the day is making me wonder, if I never get her back, can I love this new person in her body?

**Faith pov **

I like Red, no really, I do, but sometimes I just wanna smack her until she gets a full fucking sentence out.

"WILLOW!" the entire room bellowed. Well, that got her attention. She blushes about as red as her hair and looks down at her book.

"Uh, right, sorry." she stammers. "T-there's a reversal spell in here. Cave Maji back to a regular Maji," she pauses to lick her lips. "B-but we gotta find the person who originally did the spell and figure out what they used to make it work." she explains. I frown. I thought it was the beer?

"I thought it was the beer...y'know, like when Buff went all Cave Slayer on us back in college?" Xander pipes up. It almost feels like this fuckers readin my thoughts. I try not to shudder at that though. Xander, in my head, doesn't sound sanitary.

"Well it says that Maji are stronger than slayers, so I guess it'd take something bigger than just beer to affect them. I mean, slayers are still human and whi-" Evy cuts her off. I swear, I keep forgettin' she's here,

"What else could it be then?" she asks annoyed. I just glance over at her and catch her eye quickly. She looks back but says nothing. I know what she's going through. She's worried about Li, like I am. I close my eyes and shake my head, tuning back into the conversation.

"....somebody powerful enough to-to do the spell and not get hurt. I mean, it's some powerful black magicks at work here..." Red trails off. I blink, remembering something I didn't before.

"_Is should exsisto suscito! EGO sum cruentus splendens!" I hear the creepy lookin...what is that? Mutter happily. It even sighs before wavin a hand at Li and Dawn who turn and walk away. _

I take a deep breath and get ready to do something I really don't want to, cos really, they might think I'm completely out of it, but it's worth it if it could save Li.....

**Evy pov**

Faith actually explained some kinda dream to us. I'm not really sure how it's relevant but it got Giles up in an uproar. For the past thirty minutes they've all been action-y and making phone calls and such. I've been just waddling in place. I feel a presence behind me and I try not to turn and lash out.

"I get you're worried," Faith starts. She stops so I turn to face her. I see the fear on her face for the first time. She covers it back up quickly though and runs a hand through her hair. "Just....we're gonna get her back." she finally says sounding for all the world like a frustrated kid in a way. I nod.

"I know you will." I say offering my own sense of comfort to the one she's tryina throw me. She nods and walks away before coming back and looking down at the bottles in her hand I hadn't noticed before.

"I didn't know if you'd be thirsty but...." she trails off holding an orange juice in front of me. I stare at it and back at her. I reach out and take it,

"Thanks." I say. She nods, slapping her hand with the other bottle.

"Sure." she says before walking away. Well, that was random.

**Dawn pov**

Li stirs and her eyes seek mine. We stare at each other for long moments before we mutually lean in and close the distance that was too much between us. I clinch my jaw as we keep our kiss chaste and close my eyes. We pull back at the same time and stare at each other. Those deep brown eyes glittering in the moon and I'm gone. I stare at her a few more minutes and a flicker of...something flashes. She raises a hand and cups my cheek, leaning in and sniffing me. I close my eyes and tilt my head to the side as I feel her start to lick up my neck. I know instinctively that this time, is going to be different.

**Buffy pov**

We've been researching all night, making phone calls and everything trying to figure out who it could be. I mean, it's somebody powerful and if Faith's description is anything to go by, slightly off balance. I look up when I hear Giles sigh and close his book.

"I think its best we take a break right now. We all find a quiet place to nap, regroup, whatever we need and meet back here in three hours." he says simply.

"You are so not stopping right now, right? I mean the longer Li is like this, the more of a chance she has at being stuck this way." Evy isn't too happy.

"We don't have a choice but to stop now." Giles says taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Wh-" Faith cuts her off this time.

"Evy, we're still human. We can run ourselves ragged and be really useless or we can get some rest and then help Li. The more focused we are, the better chance we have at not fuckin' this up." she says calmly. Evy eyes her for a few minutes and they seem to have a silent conversation before Evy nods and backs off. Giles lets out what I can tell is a releived sigh,

"Very well, everyone, rest while you can. Soon, it's back to work." he says. We all get up and stretch our limbs. It was especially hard staying in last night for me, Kennedy and Faith and any other slayer here. Faith leaves the room quietly, Evy trailing behind her. I decide to give them a few minutes and go look for Dawn.

**Faith pov**

I can feel her walking out behind me but I don't say anything until I'm outside the club, squinting at the light of the sun.

"I wasn't tryna be a bitch or nothin'," I shrug before she says anything. "I was just remindin' ya that we can only go so long before we go stir crazy." I finish. I can see her nod from the corner of my eye.

"I know I'm just...she's Li a- where is she?" she asks suddenly. I frown but then remember I didn't see her in her cage on my way out. I'm about to say something but Rex bursts through the door."Hey, y'all, Dawn and Li aren't here." he pants. I close my eyes and hang my head. This is just great.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys, one more to go after this! And I hope you don't hurt me but anyone whose familiar with my writing knows my endings are always crap, but don't hurt me. Now, on to the next chapter

* * *

**Buffy pov**

how the hell did they get past us?! I mean, we were....we were busy bu-but...

"Baby, calm down." Faith's soothing voice cuts through the air. "I'm actually pretty sure they're fine." she says firmly. I turn to face her.

"How can you know, Faith? It's my sister and she's out here with Li whose not quite herself right now." I say. She nods her head.

"I can't really know for sure, but I know the Squirt and Tig can handle themselves. She wouldn't let nothin happen to your sister, I can tell you that now. Just like I know the same goes for Dawn." she says. I sigh and move toward her.

"I know but...it doesn't stop me from worrying." I say seriously. She nods and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm worried too, B, but I feel like they're ok." she says seriously. I wish I felt the same way. I glance over and see Evy glancing at us every few seconds. This can't be good for her or the baby. She must be stressed like nobody's business over Li.

**Evy pov**

Rex is pacing a back and forth right now. He's worried outta his mind about Li and I can't say that I'm any better. For some odd reason, I feel like I should be worried about somebody else too. Other than Li and how this is gonna affect my babies anyway. I sigh and make my way over to Buffy and Faith.

"Uh....Faith?" I try. She looks up from Buffy and nods to me before breaking away. We walk a little ways and stand in silence until I speak up. "Thank you." I say. She looks confused before just frowning.

"For what?" she finally asks.

"For caring about Salali. For being such a good friend." I say softly. She jams her hands into her pants pocket and nods.

"Can't help it. Tig is a good person, y'know? She's always had my back." she says. I nod and she stands there awkwardly. "I'm gonna go look for her." she finally announces before turning on her heel.

"I'll come with you." Rex says before kissing my forehead and following Faith. I feel a sharp pain and look down. Ohhh, I don't remember having to use the bathroom.....

**Giles pov**

I'm getting restless so I make my way back into the private room. I can't believe we've spent the last, has it only been a day or so?, in a club. I flop down onto one of the chairs and go over what Faith told us and try and read as well. When I cross something that was said, something clicks in my mind.

"Bloody hell," I say to myself. I can't believe it didn't occur to me before.

**Faith pov**

Me and Rex make our way through a patch of woods, he's leading the way o'course. He's got Dawn's scent and he's followin it so I'm really just following. Extra muscle if anything. I feel like I can actual _feel _the air crackling. Tig and the half pint are most definitely in the area. I rest a hand on Rex's shoulder, for him to slow down and he gets the point. We slow our movements, trying not to startle the ground and the twigs on it. Everything is silent and all I can hear is our breathing, and that a fight is comin for us. Before I can blink, I'm jumped on by who knows how many pounds of Li. I can hear Rex yelling something but I'm more focused on getting Li off me. I don't think she even realizes its me. Before I can though, my head collides with a tree and everything goes dark.

**Buffy pov**

I'm still not sure how everything got out of control so soon. One minute, Evy and Faith are talking, then Faith and Rex are leaving, Evy's screaming bloody murder, Giles is walking around muttering about how we've all been fools, and I'm looking a little lost. Willow and Giles along with a couple of the other slayers that weren't even slightly affected are with Evy right now. I'm pacing outside holding a book but not really reading it. Xander's off reading some, or at least trying to make heads or tails out of this. I hear a slight scuffle and see Rex running carrying Li in human form and Dawn carrying Faith.

"What happened?!" I ask before they get close. I rush out and I don't really know who to help. Dawn practically throws Faith at me before moving to Rex and Li.

"W-when," Rex starts, panting.

"Li jumped on Faith and knocked her out. I don't think she realized it was Faith." Dawn explains. I nod and look over Faith before feeling behind her head. Ohh, that's a nasty bump and she's is going to be royally pissed when she wakes up. Then I remember something.

"Hey Rex?" I try. He looks up at me from where he's looking over Li with Dawn. He nods for me to continue.

"Evy went into labor." I say. He sputters for a few minutes before smiling brightly and running inside. Only he doesn't make it inside. He runs into a wall and just falls. Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Great." she mutters.

**Giles pov**

I leave Willow with Evy and instructions on how to continue on. I walk out of the private room and almost collide with an excited Rex.

"Things are going well for the time being. I am sure she would appreciate you in there." I say to him. He just nods, barely even acknowledging me and walking inside. I move away and to a phone. I dial the coven, hoping they can get the information I need. After three rings, a voice picks up.

"This is Rupert Giles, I am in need of assistance in contacting someone...."


	10. Chapter 10

Go shawty, its ya birfday! and you know who i'm talkin too, too! ;) anyway, here's the final chappie. hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

**Buffy pov **

Faith woke up fifteen minutes ago and practically growled at me. No hey Buffy, nothing. She turned slowly and glared at a now equally awake Li. She was morphed again and looked the picture of chastised pet. Faith stood up shakily and stumbled over to her and led her away, Li's tail between her legs the entire time.

"Is it wrong I think they're kinda cute?" I hear from my side. I turn to Dawn and stare at her a few long seconds before wrapping her in a strong hug.

"Don't ever just leave like that again! You scared the crap outta me!" I tell her. She nods and hugs me back.

"Sorry we just.... I felt like I needed to be away. With her. I needed her." she says with a sort of amazed look. I nod my head.

"Alright, I can get that. Just don't scare us that way again." I say.

**Faith pov**

Tig is lookin the picture of a chastised kitty. I sigh.

"Look, I know ya didn't mean it but, be careful in the future. Coulda really fucked me up." I say. She bows her head and moves closer to me, resting her head in my lap. Almost like a puppy. I pat her head. "You good, Tig?" I ask. She growls and I smile. "Good." I say.

**Giles pov**

it amazes me I didn't realize who it was before. Right now, I'm awaiting the arrival of one of the most powerful witches in the Coven so they can bring the old sap. Although I'm not quite sure 'sap' is the best word to describe him. I smell smoke in the air before I see them teleport into the private room we were using for research earlier. I hear his violent retching over in a corner and I turn my head as if it would help. Finally he stands and I glare at him.

"Ethan...." I start.

**Buffy pov**

I'm watching Faith and Li still. They're not doing anything really. Faith's half asleep on the floor with Li beside her. She's got her arm wrapped around Li's neck and she sort of reminds me of a little girl using the family pet as a teddy bear. Li looks sort of uncomfortable though. It's not my fault that Faith reaches out for whatevers close in her sleep. Well, it sort of is, she's so used to sleeping beside me and as much as I don't admit it much, I'm a cuddler. I glance up with our 'research room' door opens and Giles comes out looking ticked.

"Buffy, if you could, bring Salali into the room." he all but commands. I move over to Faith and pry her hands away and she just turns over and grabs Dawn's leg. My poor sister, she looks panicked.

**Giles pov**

Ethan only yawns when Buffy carries Li into the room. I swear she's scowling but in her Saber form its hard to tell completely. Buffy glares at Ethan before setting Li on the floor. Li takes a step closer to Ethan and Buffy tries to stop her by resting a hand on Li's head. It doesn't do any good though. I'm about to step in but Dawn, dragging Faith, come inside and shut the door. Dawn glares at Ethan as well before flopping down. Faith just pats Salali's head before sitting at the table. Li moves over to sit between Dawn and Faith while Buffy perches herself on Faith's lap. It's sort of fascinating to watch the way they interact.

"He did this?" Buffy finally asks. I nod. She turns to him. "Fix it." she says. He does nothing until the witch behind him mutters something and he goes pale before chanting in Latin.

**Li pov**

I am never drinking again. Not only do I have the world's worst hang over, but I got turned into a cave Li. Faith's words, not mine. By some fucker, Ethan Rain Drop or something. Oh well, he's here right now, though I don't wanna be. I wanna be back in the house where I woke up but noooo...

"Now Ethan, I want to know why you did this." Giles asks. Ethan smirks and Giles growls.

"Careful there Ripper, we wouldn't want you to burst a blood vessel, now." Rainbow dude replies.

"Dont start with me Ethan. Answer the bloody question!" Giles bellows. Does he have to be so loud?

"Mr. Rayne, it would be in your best interests to answer the question." some creepy lookin' lady says. This Ethan guy shrugs.

"I wanted too." he says simply. Giles splutters.

"Beca- you di- you wan- what the hell is wrong with you man?!" again, why is he so loud?

"I was bored." he adds.

"Wait wait wait, you're tellin' me all this...." Faith gestures wildly, "Was cos you were bored?!" and now she's screaming too. Don't people care about my headache. I whimper, Dawn holds me.

"Yes." is the simple answer. What the fuck kinda answer is that though.

"Don't worry Rupert. We'll handle Mr. Rayne personally." the woman says before they're gone. Ugh, that stinks.

"He really is a sick man." Giles mutters. Faith shakes her head and I know where thinking the same thing. No, he's just evil. I mean really, who almost ruins someone else life because they're bored?

**Faith pov**

dude's really fucked up man. When he said that, I actually shivered. What if I coulda been that fucked up way back when? That's some tough stuff. I watch Dawn and Li leave the room, followed by Giles and soon its just me and Buffy.

"You OK?" she asks. I nod and smile at her.

"I'm great B, I'm just wondering when Evy's gonna drop her load. They've been in there all night." I say. I'm not worried or nothin, I just think it's a long time for her to be in there. After a few minutes in silence, Li sticks her head back in.

"I'm an aunt you guys!" she says excitedly. She leaves again before coming in with a tiny little wolf. It's adorable really. Dark brown fur and tiny paws and lookin up at Li with big eyes. Rex comes in followed by Dawn. Are those cougars? Damn these little dangerous animals are like too cute.

"Aww, they're adorable. Look at their tiny little paws, and their tails. And awww! She's yawning!" great, now B is cooing. I stand beside Rex and look down at the little one he's holding.

"Congrats man." I say. He smiles.

"I'm so happy their here, y'know? Now I can't wait to see em in human form." he says all proudly. I look over at the girls who are just cooing over the little fur balls and smile. Looks like our odd family just got that much bigger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya guys! so here's the rundown, the original author of this series, xXAngel of fireXx is gonna work on a new fic. Its an interview fic and she's in need of questions so here's where the favor comes in... didn't i mention that b4? no? sorry. anywho now, i need you guys to jump over to her profile and litter her with questions, i mean for the characters in the Maji series now. You ask her, well them, however it works cos well, my brain is short circuiting right now, and she'll handle the tough stuff. Thanks in advance guys and if you haven't, read her fics!! she's awesome i say! awesome!**

**Later Days,**

**Kool-aidrocks2008**


End file.
